


Портленд — Нью-Йорк

by silber_mond



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смски, животные и музыкальные инструменты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портленд — Нью-Йорк

Протоколы безопасности на его смартфоне, возможно, мощнее тех, которые якобы переписывает по старой договоренности Джарвис, каждый раз, когда он звонит Старку. Или когда приходит к нему. Но сейчас, пока он в этой больнице делает вид, что согласен с решением Фьюри временно себя захоронить, они — единственное напоминание о работе.

Инициатива "Мстители" разрабатывалась уже давно и все равно свалилась на них почти так же неожиданно, как Локи. При мысли о нем Фил машинально тянется потереть уже зажившую, в общем-то, рану. Он не злится на Локи, он в принципе ни на кого не злится, тем более на волнующуюся и потому в очередной раз задающую все тот же вопрос Рене.

"Всего лишь царапина. Дома и стены защищают, а я как раз стоял у одной из них", — пишет он в смс и нажимает "отправить".

Нью-Йорк и Портленд — на разных концах страны, но не зря же человечество придумало беспроводную связь, правда?

"Ребята обрадуются", — а это приходит ответ от Пеппер. 

Что бы там ни думал себе Старк, они всего лишь хорошие знакомые. К тому же она так непосредственно и по-доброму расспрашивает его об отношениях с Рене, что он просто не может не ответить ей тем же. Да и за протоколами нужно следить.

"А какой бы ты хотел дом?"

Снова Рене. Вопрос неожиданный, но логичный, как замечает для себя Фил. 

Он четырежды стирает и снова набирает ответ, потому что не знает, какими символами на этом телефоне можно выразить его мысли. "Такой же, как и ты", — хочется написать сначала, но он одергивает себя. Все еще не зашло настолько далеко, с одной стороны. С другой — он представляет, как она открывает электронный конвертик на экране своего телефона, читает ответ и улыбается одними губами, но на удивление заразительно. 

Они не виделись больше месяца, а он по-прежнему помнит ее лицо в деталях. И не только лицо, всю ее. Пожалуй, они всё-таки зашли уже достаточно далеко для такого ответа.

Смайлики вместо точек не заменят ее настоящую, но с такой работой и графиком, как у Фила, приходится радоваться и этому. Впрочем, если бы его действительно убили, он бы и тогда не смог сдержать улыбки.

Она говорит, что в доме обязательно должно быть животное, и спрашивает, кого бы они могли завести. "Джарвиса. И фонтанчик с пираньями у входа", — думает он и только потом обращает внимание на это "они". 

"Работа", — стучится в затылок напоминание, но Фил его игнорирует. Сейчас у него отпуск, и даже Старк, язвивший обычно, что отпуск у Щ.И.Т.а — только на кладбище, не может ему возразить. Официально он сейчас недалеко оттуда, а на самом деле — куда ближе к свету в туннеле, чем кто-либо.

"Как насчет собаки? Лабрадора?"

"И ты назовешь ее Стивом", — приходит следом смска, и сразу вторая, с подмигивающим смайликом.

Не то чтобы он задумывался об имени собаки или о Роджерсе... Но подловила так подловила. Ее тонкие насмешки тоже вызывают у него только улыбку и никогда — раздражение. Да и потом, выдержала же она весь рассказ о коллекционных карточках. Героиня. Может отыграться. 

"Главное, чтобы она не подвывала в такт гимну".

"Тогда заведем кошку. Она будет мяукать в такт".

Она не пишет "если", "может быть" или "я заведу", и вновь сначала Фил чуть самодовольно отмечает именно это, а потом уже пробегает глазами сообщение второй раз и жмет "ответить".

"Только мяукать? А если придется подпевать гимну Нью-Йорка?"

Как-то раз она встретила его в дверях гостиничного номера, играя мелодию "New York, New York" на альте, а потом призналась, что хотела завернуться еще и во флаг, но с ним держать инструмент было неудобно. Он завис на несколько секунд, прежде чем обнять ее, потому что... Наверное, потому что это была самая внештатная из всех ситуаций, в которых он бывал. 

Он занервничал на мгновение от мысли, что она не поймет намека, и даже помедлил, прежде чем открыть очередное сообщение.

"Тогда она будет мурлыкать. Припев особенно удастся".

"Хотел бы я это услышать".

Он много чего хотел бы сейчас. Выйти отсюда, забрать куртку, доехать до аэропорта и взять билет на ближайший рейс. Не забыть бы только уточнить, на какой именно. Однажды они уже успешно разминулись, из-за помех в связи не расслышав, в каком именно Вашингтоне они встречаются. Спасибо вездесущему Старку за то, что посмотрел понимающе и набрал одного из личных пилотов, приказывая срочно вылетать.

"Мур-мур. Мур-мур", — приходит последнее смс.

Фил улыбается и не торопится писать ответ. У него в голове, вместо бесконечных отчетов аналитиков и мыслей о ничего пока не знающей о нем команде, играет музыка и подпевают на два голоса девушка и кошка. Пожалуй, действительно сначала придется завести собаку. В доме и так будет кому мурлыкать.


End file.
